Fairy Tail: Return to Edolas
by Thegirlofmeep
Summary: When a mysterious hole opens up, the Earthland wizards from Fairy Tail finds themselves back in Edolas. (Please note that I do not own Fairy Tail!)
1. Chapter 1: A normal Day

Crybaby Natsu from Edolas was pulling the truck with all the other guild boys while all the girls were having a tea party in the guild hall… WHAT?! Anyway.. Once they got to the capitol they opened their guild for jobs blah blah blah… Mistigan, or Jellal, became king, blah blah blah….

Natsu was sitting in the guild hall looking for a job.

 _None of these would be easy without magic._ He realized. Natsu sighed. Scary Lucy walked over to crybaby Natsu.

"What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously. Natsu jumped and turned around slowly.

"L-looking for a job… Please don't kill me!" he said in a scared tone.

"Then pick one!" Lucy said, grinding her elbow into his face.

"There she goes again," Cana said with a sigh as she sipped her tea. Lucy stopped her elbow grinding and looked at the job requests herself.

"Earthland is so lucky to had unlimited magic," she said.

"Speaking of Earthland, how do you think the Exceeds and Earthland wizards are doing?" Elfman asked.

"I think their just fine!" Mirajane said with a broad smile.

In EarthLand…

Normal Natsu was sitting in the guild hall messing around with the other guild boys.

"Natsu, stop messing around!" Gray said crossly.

"Who says I have to?!" Natsu replied back angrily. The two boys erupted into a head to head battle in front of the whole guild once again. After about a minute both Elfman and Freed joined the fight.

"A real man _never_ turns away from a fight!" Elfman said in his man voice. Chairs and tables started flying everywhere. In almost no time the whole guild joined the fight except for Lucy and Wendy.

"I wonder how everyone in Edolas is doing," Wendy said. Lucy thought for a moment.

"I think their just fine," Lucy said thoughtfully. "Probably more fine since they don't have to worry about the fights!"

After a long day at the guild hall, Lucy was walking home as usual. When she walked in her door, she saw Natsu and Happy sitting on her couch as usual. "What are you doing in my house _again_?" she asked with her eyebrows twitching.

Natsu jumped up. "Er, nothing!"

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud rumbling noise as they fell into a dark pit.


	2. Chapter 2: Returning Heros

Before we start the story, I want to give a shout out to Airin Heartfilia. Thank you for your nice comment, it really motivated me to keep writing.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy were falling down a dark pit. "Happy, use your wings to help us!" Lucy demanded. She noticed the look on Happy's face. He looked frightened.

"I can't, my magic won't work!" He said, starting to panic. Lucy gulped. This wasn't good.

"Hey, I can't use my magic either!" Natsu said, trying to use his fire dragon iron fist move. Lucy was getting extremely frightened.

"Wait, let me try-" Lucy's sentence was cut off with an "Oof" from all three wizards as they hit the ground. Lucy looked around.

"This place looks awfully familiar," she said thoughtfully. Her eyes widened as a thought 'clicked' in her mind.

"Isn't this Endolake or something?" Natsu asked as he looked around.

Lucy sighed. He never learns. "It's Edolas, remember?"

Natsu frowned. "Slightly."

Happy jumped into the air saying, "It was the place with the floating river and the evil King Faust guy!"

"Oh _now_ I remember!" he said.

"Wait, if we're here, what about everyone else? Wouldn't the guild be here too? And _how_ _did_ we get here?" Lucy asked to herself. These were all very confusing to her. "All the magic was taken out from here months ago."

"You ask too many questions," Happy pointed out. Natsu nodded in agreement.

The group then heard some people calling out their names in familiar voices. It was their Earthland guild people. The group ran over to them.

"Have any idea why we're here?" Lucy asked Levy, the smartest girl in the guild.

"No clue," she answered. "It shouldn't even be possible."

"While we're here, let's go and see the Edolas Fairy Tail!" Natsu suggested as he started to walk towards the capitol city.

"Real men _always_ go to see their friends!" Elfman said as he started to follow.

"Might as well follow," Erza said as she started walking. The whole guild started walking.

"The question is how do we get home from here?" Levy pointed out to Lucy. Lucy nodded in agreement.

Everyone in the guild hall was doing their own thing. Cana was drinking her tea, Natsu was cowering in fear, Lucy going after Natsu, Gray was sitting around with his hundred sweaters. Yup. Everything was going normally for the Edolas Fairy Tail. Until they heard the commotion.

Mirajane walked outside and came back in with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "The Earthland wizards have come back!"


End file.
